


Keep Trying

by thughaonotminghao



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Accident prone Mashiho, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Grim reaper Junkyu, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughaonotminghao/pseuds/thughaonotminghao
Summary: Mashiho wants to live to see his graduation but Junkyu isn't gonna make it easy.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Keep Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Teehee first Treasure fic.
> 
> STREAM WAYO!!!

Mashiho looks like a normal college student... But he's gotten into more car accidents than the average human being. That's because his personal grim reaper, Kim Junkyu, has been trying to kill him since he was 12. Mashiho thought Junkyu was bound to Japan so he moved to South Korea for high school thinking he could get some peace. He was so wrong. You see before he got to Korea, he was in 15 car accidents, 3 cases of pneumonia, and 4 hit-and-runs in the span of 5 years. Now that he's in Korea; he's gotten into 5 car accidents, 1 case of pneumonia, and 3 hit-and-runs. All within 3 years... The boy really couldn't catch a break. He was glad that his mother raised him vegetarian because he had a strong immune system... And he had 4 cases of pneumonia but that's besides the point.

Most of the doctors said he wouldn't survive past 15. But, he's 20 now and a sophomore in college, hoping to finish his degree in photography. And he's currently trying to do his homework. "Psst. Mashi~~~" Mashiho sighed. That voice belonged to none other than Kim Junkyu, "What?" Junkyu smiled, "Why don't we go for some drunk driving? You haven't tried it yet!" Mashiho stopped typing, "That would be nice if I had a death wish. But I don't but I do have a essay on color theory due in 2 hours so it'd be really nice if you shut up." Junkyu moaned, "But I've been trying to kill you for nearly 10 years!" Mashiho grumbled, "Well, I'm not suicidal or dead so keep trying."

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Wayo losers. Jk love you guys


End file.
